


How The Talk Should Have Gone

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My Version of how the Evie & Ben talk should have gone in Descendants 2 when Mal goes back to the island





	How The Talk Should Have Gone

"Erm come…." Ben started to say still skimming his eyes over the report in his hand and not paying that much attention to his surroundings. That was until he noticed the blur of sapphire and the clicking of high heels on the wooden floor as the heavy door bounced back leaving a deep scrape in the wall.

"What in the name of Evil Queen happened between you two?" his guest snarled slamming her clenched fists down on his desktop.

Ben sighed setting the page he'd been looking over back onto the table top. "Didn't Mal…" he questioned knowing he should have anticipated this kind of reaction from his girlfriend's overprotective blue-haired sister. He leaned back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face tiredly as he reminded himself he should just be thankful Jay and Carlos (mainly Jay) wasn't holding him upside down from the highest tower of the school by now given the rage in Evie's eyes.

"What did you say to her?" the snarled question was quickly followed by Evie snatching up a pencil from the top of his desk as she all but jumped over the wooden frame forcing Ben to take several steps backward in surprise.

"Guess I should be glad you didn't pick the letter opener huh?" Ben chuckled still trying to think of what could possibly make Evie this upset as the writing implement was shoved point first into the young king's unprotected chest that anyone watching would think the pencil was a broadsword in the fashion designer's hands.

"This isn't funny Benjamin." Evie barked her eyes burning into his as she pushed her makeshift weapon harder into his shirt. "Save it beast boy." She added when Ben spluttered at the use of his full first name.

"I've already sent the boys out to try and catch up with her," she informed the still confused king. "But I want to know everything you said to Mal this afternoon," Evie ordered lowering the pencil when it snapped in her shaking fingers. "Cause whatever it was it was enough to send Mal right back there." She told him her voice cracking at the admission.

"She what?" Ben asked seeing Evie was fighting back tears by now.

"Mal's gone back to the island." He guessed but praying he was wrong. "I came back from class and….Her mom's cage was empty…her jacket was gone…" Evie answered with a stiff nod as she leaned against the desk to catch her breath as Ben eased the crumpled note from her fist.

"Carlos?" Evie breathed hopefully when her phone rang in her jacket pocket. "did you…" she asked her face falling as her eyes filled with more tears as he told her he'd seen Mal speeding back to the Island himself. Evie ended the call quickly after that knowing Carlos would handle telling Jay what happened.

"…then all I have to do is apologize to her so she can stay and we can work everything out together…." Ben continued obviously he'd been talking while Evie had been on the phone with Carlos.

"Ben….Ben….Ben stop…." Evie pleaded finally stepping in front of the rambling king forcing him to stop pacing a trench into the floor of his office as he kept re-reading Mal's note. "She's not coming back." She told him shakily more tears falling from her eyes as she held out the one thing they both knew the purple haired VK never went anywhere without.

Ben's ring.

"I blew it." The young king told her his voice strained as he looked at the gold ring resting in Evie's palm "Instead of listening to her and trying to understand all the pressure she was going through I just…. I went all beast mode on her." he ranted slamming his hand's palm first onto the desktop. "I have to fix this." He admitted taking the ring from Evie's hand turning to the window behind him "I have to bring her home." Ben promised looking down at the ring then back up again toward the Island.

Toward Mal.

"You mean We have to bring her home." Jay corrected as he and Carlos entered the room behind the other two as Dude jumped up onto an overstuffed armchair.

"Well, what are we all still standing around here for? Let's go get your Dragon girl back Beast bro." the mutt agreed looking around at all the somber faces as he shook out his coat excitedly "Erm…I mean Bark Bark Growl Bark," the dog backtracked seeing the stunned looks on the others faces while Carlos just slammed his head into his palm behind him shaking his head.


End file.
